Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 3
Recap Day 42: 1509-05-16 (continued) Valuton, population 284. Algrund Strongaxe and the other injured are carried away to the chapel to heal. Maribel refused to become the new Sheriff unless Bruno becomes Mayor. Bruno doesn't want to become Mayor. Maribel argues with Mayor Donalda Trumpete but get nowhere. Maribel heads off to talk with Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate to kill the Mayor, but Bruno and Albert stop her. Bruno agrees to pay Maribel a gold a day to protect the village and not kill Mayor Trumpete, once Bruno has the money. Day 43: 1509-05-17 Algrund still hasn't recovered, so the party set out without him. One of the slaves on the SS NASS, Steve, mentions his cousin is a sage in Cawksport, and can help work out what the portals under water are and wants freedom in exchange. Albert is suspicious, but will talk with the rest of the party about it. The party decide they can't head to Cawksport yet without painting the SS NASS a different color first, so head out to look for trade to paint the ship. The nead to the island of Redview, North-West of Embershore. The party spot the village of Zew Nealand and find it is in worse condition than Valuton. The SS NASS pulls up onto shore and talk with the locals. After the storm the village lost all their crops. Many people died in the storm and starvation. Then Zew Nealand were eaten by crabmen. They saw 50 to 60 Crabmen on the beach the day after the storm. Only 28 villagers remain on the island. The Mayor of Zew Nealand, Major Icy, is offered to some back to Valuton to pled the case for the population of Zew Nealand to be evacuated over there. It is near sunset when the SS NASS returns to Valuton. The party discover that the people of Valuton seem to be in good spirits for a change when they enter town. Icy talks with Trumpete about relocating his 28 people over to Valuton. Day 44: 1509-05-18 The village have a debate over if they should accept in the population of Zew Nealand into Valuton. Bruno gives a speech in favor and the imigration, and the village agrees. Over the next two days the SS NASS transports everyone over from Zew Nealand. Maribel is given a blank book which she uses as a sketchbook. Day 47: 1509-05-21 The party on the SS NASS head to Cawksport, passing islands on the way. Some islands are covered in Crabmen, others have villagers that seem to be in a healthy state. They also see an abandoned destroyed village. Day 48: 1509-05-22 The SS NASS arrives in Cawksport, a busy walled trade town. The party dock the SS NASS and put their slaves in the resthouse for slaves on the docks. Albert takes the slave named Steve to find his cousin Martha the sage. Martha's residence is up the hill in the nicer part of town. Martha greets the party and invites them in. The storm that hit the Spice Isles didn't impact Cawksport or Bear Island. When the party mention Mermaids, Martha says they aren't native to the Shallow Sea, but Sea Elves are. But the Sea Elves haven't been seen since the storm. The party confirms they are transported over here somehow. The party describe the portal in detail, the sage says she had a book that talked about portals like that, but that book, "A Treatise on the Void by Maribelo" was stolen from her shop a couple of months ago. Albert tries to find some underword contacts to find who sold the book or where it went. He leave the party into a back allyway to talk with a thief in theives cant. The man pulls a dagger on Albert and demands that Albert come with him. Albert shouts that there is no need for a fight. Maribel hears the shout and charged in. Bruno walks around the long way out the front door. The thief flees seeing Maribel coming, but Albert shoots him in the back with his bow. As Bruno reaches the party, Albert is poorly patching up the unconscious thief, Burno steps in and saves him. The town guard are on the way. The guards arrive and identify the thief as Hagrid the Terrible, a member of the local organised crime family, who has been selling elf livers. The party head to the constable station and are rewarded 100 gold for the capture of the thief. Experience: 800 Exp (7430 exp total, except Algrund who is still at 6630 exp) Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes